Life's Ruins
by mariannedanny
Summary: A schizophrenic teenager goes through some everyday things,but aren't very ordinary. Dark and awesome!


The rain fell hard on Kim's back as she walked down the deserted ally. It was approaching midnight and she still had no idea where she was. All she could remember was being pushed into a private jet and a needle being forced into her arm as she lay sprawled on the couch. She had passed out shortly after, and only woke up when her captors let her out of an all black car with nothing but a watch and a time. She didn't even remember getting into a car, but then again, she was drugged.

She wanted to sleep, but she was too cold and scared. After what seemed like hours walking down the endless ally, she got up the courage to look for someone. Hopefully whoever she found would be able to tell her where she was, and maybe they would even let her stay with them.

She got to the end of the ally, only to find a deserted city. She felt like a rat in a lab experiment, and hoping she would soon wakeup. Looking left and right all she could see was darkness, and the occasional bottle. What scared her even more though was the sounds of this crazed world. She heard the song of one sad bird far in the distance. The song sounded almost like a plea for friendship from someone who wasn't really there.

Taking the road on her right she walked on for three blocks when she noticed an eerie red light seeping out of the cracks of an old gas station shop. Slowly walking up to the door, she turned the handle and to her surprise and relief she saw someone.

The girl in the gas station seemed to be about Kim's age, but unlike Kim, this girl was beautiful. Her jet black hair ran down to her shoulders with fiery red streaks falling across her scalp, as she turned to look at Kim, Kim noticed how her hair perfectly covered one eye. This new girl had three piercings on her lips and the sliver loops complimented her pale ivy skin. She was everything Kim wanted to be, and more.

"What are you staring at?" Came the voice of an impatient and self doubting teen.

"Well… nothing, I mean, well… you, but it's not bad… you're really pretty, but… I think I'm lost, I have n-n-n-no idea where I am!" Kim broke down crying and immediately started to explain what had happened to her.

"Well, you're in luck, you found the only living person here, my name is Mik and this city will be dark for ever, we're underground. The lights have never come on, so you really feel like you're living in hell, how fun?" Mik said the last part in an almost evil sarcastic laugh.

For the next few hours the two girls were talking about how they both got to this city, and how to get out.

"Won't your parents come looking for you?" Mik asked Kim looking just a little bit hopeful.

"Well, where do I begin? My parents died ten years ago, leaving me with nothing. My older brother was supposed to take care of me, but when he got the little wealth my parents left us with, he spent it on drugs. When there was no money left he abandoned me. So in short, I've been alone for quite a while now, who knows, this could be death."

Mik felt bad for Kim and wanted to say something, but when she looked up Kim had already walked off. Mik thought Kim was crying again, so she decided not to give her opinion on what Kim should do.

Looking back Kim saw Mik in a new light; Mik was everything Kim wanted to be. She was strong and beautiful, and she was confident, something Kim could never be.

The two girls spent the next three days getting to know each other, and Kim finally thought she found a friend. She thought everything was finally going good for her.

On the fourth day Kim noticed the cash register turn on for the first time, and a message appear where the price was meant to be.

"Don't forget to take your meds!" the cash register was beeping.

Those were the lyrics to a song Kim had once loved, but when she tried to show Mik, the message disappeared.

Kim started wondering what was happening to her, she never went to a doctor maybe now she needed medicine, but what for. By the time she turned Mik was gone. Kim searched the whole shop, but what scared her even more was where she found Mik. Mik had been standing right in front of the cash register the whole time, but Kim hadn't seen her.

"Why did you disappear on me?" Screamed the now terrified Kim, "Where did you go to, and why do I have to take meds?"

Mik tried to calm Kim down but nothing was working.

"I didn't disappear!" shouted Mik, "I was right here and you just didn't see me, and just don't take your meds, the doctors know nothing. They don't like me, but we're friends right?"

"What doctors? I don't understand, what are you telling me?" Asked a now calmer Kim.

"You don't know yet? I'm in your head; I've never existed out of your head. I'm what you think you would have been if your parents hadn't died; we don't even know if your parents are dead, you just haven't seen them come to visit in a while." As Mik was continuing her speech Kim was having trouble seeing Mik, or even hearing her, and in no time at all, Mik had fully disappeared again.

Kim was schizophrenic, so those were her meds. Now she felt more alone than ever. She needed out fast, and she had a plan.

She got to her feet and walked over to the glass counter filled with all of her favorite drinks. She reached for a coke, but then pulled back, picking up an original flavored rock star instead. She deserved a treat, she reasoned with herself. Taking the first sip, she felt the weight of her life, and the intensity of her decisions. She had to make sure she knew what she was doing, but by the second sip she knew. She didn't want anything else but for the pain burned deep into her hart to end.

She picked up the butcher knife sitting next to her, and placed it's gleaming blade against her now pale throat, with a flick of the wrist it could all be over, but she couldn't help feeling sad. No one would know why she had to do this.

Kim put the knife down, and found pen and paper. No one would ever read this letter, but she had to write it all down somewhere.

"I was abandoned as a child, my parents decided to committed suicide on my seventh birthday, exactly ten years from today. They left me in the care of my cocaine addicted brother who spent all of our money on drugs. When the money ran out, he sold me to a pimp. He promised it would be a better life for me, and that he'd come everyday, but he didn't even visit once. I didn't get along very well with the rest of the whores, and it didn't surprise me when no one seemed to notice when my wrists oozed blood.

I've always lived with regrets, and eventually, I regretted my existence. I don't even know who I am anymore, and I don't want to even try to figure it out. I've lived a life of pain and misery. I am blaming you. I'm blaming everyone who's hurt me, and everyone who hasn't cared. It's your fault I'm dead, I won't lie!"

Bringing the now tear filled letter with her, Kim went back to the knife, put the gleaming blade to her throat once again, but this time the knife cut smoothly through her soft skin as her eyes widened with pain and fear. Blood oozed down her chest and out of her mouth. There was no turning back; she knew nothing could save her pitiful life now.

Before her eyes could close for the last time she looked around. She saw a man walking into the room and looking at her. He picked up Kim's letter and in a deeply tormented voice he said, "My little sister follows in our parents' foot steps, how sad."

At last her brother had come to visit.


End file.
